Bikha Vorys
Ensign Bikha Vorys is a Bajoran Medical Officer aboard the USS Odyssey. *'Species:' Bajoran *'Height:' 6'3" *'Gender:' Male *'Age:' 19 *'Hair Colour:' Blackish brown *'Eye Colour:' Hazel *'Skin Tone:' Pale Description Bikha is beautiful. His face could easily pass for a girl’s, but the rest of him definitely couldn't. He has no idea many find him beautiful, and he usually just feels socially awkward, especially since he's not very used to being around people his own age. His hair is cut short on the sides, but it's longer on top, and he usually just pushes it back. Sometimes his hair falls to one side or the other, and he doesn't notice it. He doesn't like people touching his hair, and usually he just doesn't even know what to do with it. He tries to make it look “more grown up,” and he is paranoid that, if it gets messed up, he will just look like some kid. Professional Background Bikha grew up on Bajor. He was considered exceptionally intelligent as a child, and he found school boring. Because he disliked school so much, he got through his pre-college education quickly and far ahead of time. His father, Raemar, was a doctor, and Bikha got to watch his father save the life of a patient and family friend in emergency due to accident. Bikha felt a sense of duty after that. He knew he was smart enough to be an excellent doctor, and he looked up to his father, wanting to be like him. He wanted to put his intelligence into saving lives and making a difference. So, at the age of 11, having finished pre-college education, Bikha enrolled in and attended the University of Bajor. He finished his last four years getting his Doctorate on Earth, where he double-enrolled and completed his residency at Star Fleet Academy. During his residency on leave, Bikha saved the life of a young boy who drowned. After recovering, the young boy told him that he wanted to be a doctor and save lives like Bikha does. Bikha went back after leave even more resolved to learn and serve as a doctor for Star Fleet. Personal History Bikha has an identical twin, Tamha, who is his exact opposite. He is a self-trained pilot always getting in trouble and he was always in and out of juvenile detention. He's probably smart, but he doesn't use his intelligence academically. He really likes the ladies, especially older women. His hair is always messy. Bikha and Tamha’s parents split up when the boys were ten years old. At the time, the brothers were fighting a lot. Bikha went with his father, and Tamha went with his mother. Tamha was first-born and always closer with his mother whereas Bikha was always closer with his father. They haven't seen each other for three years when Bikha visited his mother and Tamha on earth, which is where Tamha and his mother moved after the divorce. Mission Achievements * Meanwhile in Outer Space (239306.07 - 239307.28)